Just Another Saturday
by InjuredPelican
Summary: Yugi and Kaiba spend another fun filled Saturday together. What sort of misadventures will they get into this time?


Just Another Saturday

* * *

"Kaiba, you need help! You need to see someone about this problem!" Yugi proclaimed.

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it anymore! I just… I just can't hear it anymore! I can't see out there!" Kaiba wailed. Tears exploded from his eyes, drenching his clothes and body. His long insect like body.

"Kaiba, you need to stop riend. _Why must we be such sensitive people_, Yugi thought, tears still pouring from his tear ducts. "Kaiba… I have something to tell you." Kaiba stopped his weeping just long enough to look up, distraught by Yugi's words. Such words are usually an introduction to something Kaiba didn't want to hear.

"I'm… I'm…" Kaiba pickthis… you're making tears come out of my face…" Yugi wept! He cried and cried, along with best fed up Yugi by the collar of his robe and shook him continually.

" 'I'm' WHAT!" Kaiba demanded, his teeth now sharp and gritted into a malicious grimace. "Spit it out!"

"I'M MOVING TO AUSTRALIA, YOU HEARTLESS BUSBOY!" Yugi screamed into KIaiba's face. Kaiba threw the hobbit sized student across the room, Yugi's small body colliding loudly with the wall. "I can't take this treatment anymore!" Kaiba fell back into his bean bag chair, sinking slowly into the soft plastic, while his mind began to sink into realization.

"I see. I've done this to you. I always tried my best to be your friend. God knows I've made sacrifices. But I'm just not good enough. Maybe I never will be…" Kaiba uttered quietly in his raspy smoker's voice. Speaking of, he quickly grabbed three cigarettes from his shirt pocket and stuffed them between his lips. He lit them and began inhaling the poison fumes forcefully. Yugi grimaced in pain and anguish. He picked himself back up.

"No! Don't say that! And stop smoking! I thought you said you quit!" Yugi cried.

"I did. Until now that is," Kaiba answered with disinterest. His eyes were blank, as was his long face. The smoke made his scraggly beard appear even more ragged. His eyes became increasingly bloodshot.

"Why do you do this to me! Why is it always my fault! Why can't you just own up for once! WHY! WHY! WHY!" Yugi anguished, his body jerking into an uncontrollable fit. He banged his head against the coffee table till his broke the skin. This caused him to stop and just wail some more, holding his bleeding head.

" 'Why?' You ask?" I'll tell you why," Kaiba began, his voice finally gaining some passion. "Cause it is your fault. It's always your fault. Because you're worthless, but I still somehow tolerate you. Why is that? Cause I'm awesome. And you're not." Yugi's lip trembled, his injured head all but forgotten.

"How dare you! You! You!" Yugi screamed. "I haye you! I hate you so much!" Yugi stood back up, his muscles drawing taught with anger. "It's your fault!"

Yugi charged towards Kaiba belching a shrill cry like that of a banshee, his claws extended for the kill. Kaiba's eyes transformed to one of a predator's sharp and precise. The Tall, lanky man easily leapt over Yugi's strike, a strike that shattered the wood flooring and broke open a ten foot wide gash in the fabric of reality. Kaiba kicked off of the air behind him, flying downwards with his leg fully extended. He landed a powerful kick right to Yugi's temple, sending the boy spiraling backwards into the wall behind him, shattering the wall sized mirror and smashing through the brick behind it. While Yugi was down, Kaiba ripped open his nearby cabinet and pulled out a gigantic laser rifle/grenade launching shotgun combo gun. He pressed and held his finger to the trigger and watched as his mansion exploded into millions of pieces around him, all while laughing and laughing, his three cigarettes juggled by his flapping maw.

"Die, Yugi! Die with the rest of your kind! !- Urk!" Kaiba's laughter was silenced. He felt severe pain in his neck, but soon the pain vanished, as did the feeling in the rest of his body. He was dying. But this was how he had always wanted it. "Goodbye, my rival," Kaiba barely barked, his body now lying in his own blood, surrounded by the destruction of his once beautiful mansion.

"You're not dying, Kaiba," Yugi said. "I won't let you!" Yugi placed his clawed hands onto Kaiba's neck. A faint glow from his hands, and Kaiba felt his life coming back to him. The blood he was lying in before vanished. He stood back up and casually dusted off his clothes.

"Well I have to get going now," Yugi laughed. "The gang is waiting for me at our favorite diner."

"Yeah, nice seeing you again Yugi. Let's do this again next Saturday," Kaiba chuckled.

"We always do! Bye!" Yugi ran off into the horizon, while Kaiba began to pick debris left over from his wrecked mansion.

* * *

The end.


End file.
